


Being Human Will Drive Me Mad

by CaptainWayTooInvested



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Set during the season 10 finale, Spoilers, alternate ending to season 10, sabriel in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWayTooInvested/pseuds/CaptainWayTooInvested
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day Dean Winchester summoned death for the last time, Gabriel said goodbye to a good brother and made the ultimate sacrifice to save Sam Winchester's life. Now, he's freezing his butt off in "this place my father has forsaken", Vermont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel is Frozen and Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a alternate ending to the season 10 finale. It is canon mixed with some of my own interpretations up until the final episode. Gabriel is back. There is implied Destiel but I don't plan on really dwelling on them outside of flash backs and dreams. The rating is mostly for language but I do plan on incorporating some hunts that don't go too well.

There was something about being human that made Gabriel want to go absolutely mad. Being a powerful archangel for millennia could do that to a guy. Never once in his existence had he ever faced a dilemma like that of Sam’s first run in with a vamp nest solo (with Gabe’s enlisted assistance of course). It was in a pitifully bitter cold January in Vermont that bodies started dropping, and not from pneumonia. Sam, being the obvious hero he was, insisted he and Gabe rush over to investigate. So one newly de-angeled Gabriel and a very eager Sam set out on what the hunter promised would be an easy in-and-out case.

Gabe’s new human body began cursing the man before the even crossed the border into what the ex-angel will only refer to as “this state my father has forsaken”. Chilled to his core and stiff from the five and a half hour drive, he began wondering just why it was he decided to stay with the oversized moose man. He was really tempted to leave with his brother when the offer was pitched to him.

Castiel had recovered his grace and let meta-douche escape. With his hard headed, no-BS sister Hannah in charge upstairs Gabriel wasn’t all that concerned about the scribe running free. Cas on the other hand, he was extremely worried about. After the archangel escaped the little prison Metatron had just for him (at the expense of his grace) he kept a close eye on his baby brother.

Ever since Cas’s little trip in the Meta-dreamland he had been calling out to the other angel. Although Gabriel could no longer hear him via angel radio he was never far enough away to not feel the familiar spark of his brother’s grace searching him out.

On the night the fallen angel’s life had oh so graciously been spared by the infamous Dean Winchester, the archangel decided it was his time to come out to his little Cassie. Broken and bloody, despite having his grace back, the angel broke his brother’s heart as he still defended the beast that had attacked him.

With an impressive amount of prying and begging (secretly over a couple of days), the younger of the two convinced Gabe to accompany him to the warehouse where the witch Rowena was being held. There he learned the stupidity that was their master plan for changing Dean back to just a regular dick without a blood thirsty brand on his arm. Gabe hated to be the one to put a damper on their parade but since he was mortal now, he didn’t hate it that much. Eminent darkness and unspeakable evil (which Gabe had never asked for credit for defeating) were fortunately just the words his brother needed to hear to get his head out of his ass long enough to think things through.

When Sam went MIA searching for Dean who was also MIA, that’s when Gabriel really felt useless. He was able to talk Cas into not intervening with Crowley, his filthy witch mother, or the book of the damned and so their main priority had been looking for the Winchesters. When Cas finally found them in a Mexican restaurant in the middle of nowhere conversing with Death, they wasted no time in getting there. The angel came barreling in there like a mother with a kid out past their curfew, spewing information the brothers undoubtedly had already heard straight from Death himself.

After hearing the pitch Death had for Dean, Castiel was sold. He was tired, and Dean was his priority. An indefinite retirement had sounded damn good to him. So with some gentle words and a bit of meaningful gazing, the angel got his unofficial boy-toy on board with being sent off to outer space with a certain angel he had grown to love. Sadly, that was only half the battle. In order for Dean to get his permanent vacation to the cosmos and not be burdened by the grief of his lost brother or the possibility that he might get sucked back, something would have to be done about Sam. Gabriel knew from experience that he wouldn’t rest until he knew Dean was alive and well. So the ex-angel made the ultimate sacrifice and turned down Death’s invitation in order to save Sam’s life. With the promise that he would keep Sam in line and not do anything unnatural, Gabriel convinced Death and his brother that he could juggle living a human life and babysitting the youngest Winchester.

That how he found himself sleeping (bathing and living) in Dean Winchester’s room of the bunker and currently freezing his ass off in Vermont.

Sam pulled the newly polished impala up to a motel like he had likely done a million times before.

“I-I’m not getting out of this c-car unless you drag m-me Sam Winchester.”           


	2. Sam Sucks at Fixing Heaters, But Gabe's ok with It

Sam stared at the ex-archangel currently fast asleep on the only bed in the cold motel room. He didn’t want to intrude, especially since he was the one who dragged the poor man out there in the first place. He was trying the keep warm under Dean’s old leather jacket over his own and two thick flannel shirts. Trying to keep as quiet as possible he unscrewed the covering off of the poor excuse for a heater under the window.

“Sammah,” a weak whine came from under the mountains of blanks atop the full sized bed.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm cold.” Sam didn’t look back at him. He considered hiking over to the lobby and asking if they had a room with actual working heat, but then remembered this was the only vacancy when he checked in not three hours ago, hence the one small bed.

“I’m really sorry, Gabe. I’m trying to fudge with this damn heater but it looks like it’s been dead for years.” Sam sighed and dropped the knife he was substituting for a screw driver. “The car is probably much worse, with its leather seats and all. I mean it’s got heat, but I don’t think it’s ever been cranked as high as we’d need it.”

“Ugh.” The short man said simply. Sam nodded in agreement.

“We should be out of here in three days, tops.”

“Well I’ll freeze and die before then.” Gabriel couldn’t see it, but Sam rolled his eyes at how dramatic the man could be.

“I don’t know what else to do, Gabe, unless you want to set the chairs on fire.”

“I have an idea.” The deviousness Sam had not heard in years came out to play in the other man’s voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Come lay down with me.” Sam froze. Sure, he had shared a bed with Dean plenty of times over his life but never had he expected his friend, his male friend, to request they share a bed. He had to admit it was freezing in the room, but the thought would have never crossed his mind.

“Uhm, yeah, ok.” Cautiously, as if to not offend the other party, Sam crawled onto the small bed. He sprawled out awkwardly as the blond moved closer to him. Being buried under the blankets, sheets, and extra jackets had preserved the former angel’s body heat. It was an instant relief as the warm body made contact with his. He couldn’t tell if it was his body basking in the relief of being warm or if it was something different entirely, but he felt this jolt of energy spark through his chest and swarm around his heart. Quickly he tore off both jackets and set of flannel until he was wearing only a tee shirt. He threw the extra garments over the both of them and embraced Gabriel with a new found enthusiasm. His friend was burning hot over his numb neck, making Sam crane his head in odd angles in order to have ever inch warmed but the human furnace.

“Wow, you must have been frozen, Samsquatch.” Gabriel chuckled at the overgrown man who lay next to him.

“You have no idea.” Sam said with a hardy yawn. He curled his knees up against Gabriel to save any heat that was being lost at his feet. The shorter man bent over to turn off the bedside lamp and as he found his way back to his side of the bed, Sam had already fallen asleep. The man smiled slightly at the sight. A six foot four demon hunting badass who snored like a kitten. He supposed there were worse ways to go than being condemned to a mortal life with a monster hunter who saved the world as his only company. He hated to admit it, but he always had a bit of a soft spot for those eyes that made the giant look like a puppy trapped in a man’s body. He dug his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and began to doze off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I will update. Let me know what you think! Your feed back is greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
